XIX
by LonelyD
Summary: Loki est emprisonné sur Terre et Tony est le premier surpris à être inquiété de son sort. / Post-Avengers, FROSTIRON.


Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, le film est de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Tony/Loki, mentions de Tony/Pepper.

Rating : T devrait être suffisant, pour les quelques sous-entendus de torture et de violence.

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Note : Faut croire que je me suis laissée prendre au jeu ... le Tony/Loki sérieux, ce n'est pas si mal finalement. C'est un post-Avengers dans lequel Loki est emprisonné sur Terre et non sur Asgard, ce qui explique le rapprochement entre Tony et Loki. J'ai essayé d'être fidèle aux personnages ( miracle ), mais je n'y suis pas parvenue ( outch ), donc potentiels OOC ( surtout vers la fin ). Je me suis par contre amusée à faire intervenir l'équipe des Avengers au grand complet ( si si, même Clint ). Les locaux du SHIELD sont plus qu'approximatifs, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop gênant, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. En ce qui concerne le titre, il n'y a vraiment aucune justification, sauf le fait que l'idée de ce texte m'est venue en écoutant _XIX_ de Slipknot ( mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un rapport, de toute façon je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre titre ). Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Il aurait pu se réjouir de le voir derrière une baie vitrée si épaisse que même Hulk dans un mauvais jour aurait eu du mal à en venir à bout. Il aurait pu se réjouir de le voir faire les cents pas dans son neuf mètres carrés, calme un instant, puis enragé la seconde d'après sans rien avoir pour se défouler – Tony s'était personnellement chargé de concevoir la boîte qui enfermerait Loki, veillant à ce qu'elle résiste aux plus terribles assauts.

Il n'en était rien. Il se contentait de descendre en bas, tout en bas, au sous-sol du QG du SHIELD pour l'observer et s'assurer que sa prison tenait le choc, voir ce qu'il advenait de son ennemi aussi.

Loki n'avait pas posé un seul regard sur lui depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé. Il lui avait parlé cependant.

« Viens-tu pour te moquer de moi, mortel ? »

Et sa voix grave et sourde avait résonné dans la cage comme un appel de l'au-delà. Loki ne pouvait plus exercer sa magie, grâce à un magnifique collier conçu sur Asgard qui lui enserrait le cou, mais il restait un dieu, plus grand, plus fort et plus puissant que n'importe quel homme sur la Terre.

Tony n'avait pas répondu. Il avait fanfaronné dans sa tour, joué les invincibles. Il était Iron Man, l'ingénieur de génie, le héros milliardaire adulé par les gamins de la planète entière. Mais en réalité il n'était qu'une carcasse, un homme que d'une seule pression de ses doigts Loki aurait pu briser.

Tony venait toujours le voir, mais ne s'en réjouissait jamais, car il avait compris l'insignifiance de sa courte vie face à l'immensité de l'univers qui l'entourait.

* * *

Le jour où on l'avait ramené, après qu'il eût été jugé sur Asgard par ses pairs, Thor avait dû procéder à un rituel.

« Cela fait partie de sa punition, avait-il dit.

\- C'est barbare, avait lancé Steve Rogers au fond de la salle mise à leur disposition. »

Il était sorti avant même que Thor ne commence.

Tony, pour une fois, approuvait complètement Captain America. Même si c'était une condition nécessaire à ce qu'Odin et les Asgardiens acceptent que Loki soit emprisonné sur Terre, il n'approuvait pas. On ne lui avait cependant pas demandé son avis et il était tout de même resté.

Il avait vu les mains tremblantes de Thor s'emparer d'une aiguille grosse comme un crayon et dérouler un fil noir.

Loki, attaché dans son fauteuil, était resté le dos droit, la face placide, immobile lorsque son frère avait approché l'instrument de ses lèvres serrées.

Les prêtres qui avaient suivi Thor, entourés de gardes asgardiens drapés d'or et d'argent, s'étaient mis à entonner un chant dans une langue dont Tony n'avait pas connaissance - mais dont il avait deviné qu'elle se rapprochait d'un très ancien dialecte nordique.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que le sang s'était mis à goutter. Loki n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas cillé lorsque Thor avait planté l'aiguille dans ses lèvres. Le geste avait été maladroit et brut, au moins s'était-il voulu rapide – rien qu'à voir la bouche de Thor s'agiter de temps à autres, Tony aurait été prêt à parier que c'était aussi douloureux pour lui que pour Loki.

Arrivé à mis parcours, Loki avait levé brusquement la tête vers son frère et avait figé un regard froid, si froid qu'il en était devenu presque brûlant, sur Thor. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs, sa cage thoracique s'était soulevée à un rythme effréné et Tony avait vu les prunelles du dieu se voiler petit à petit.

Loki n'avait pu exprimer sa douleur. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la contenir, la garder au plus profond de ses entrailles, sans quoi il aurait risqué de se blesser et d'aggraver l'opération.

Thor leur avait expliqué, aussi, avant que la séance ne débute, que le silence dans le supplice était la marque des grands guerriers.

Les chants avaient cessé brusquement lorsque Thor avait complété son oeuvre. Il avait reposé ses outils sur un drap pourpre – idéal pour cacher les horreurs.

Les Asgardiens avaient exécuté les ordres qu'avaient ordonné leur prince et avaient quitté la pièce. Quand le reste des Avengers - seuls Natasha et Clint étaient restés jusqu'à la fin - avait fait de même, Tony les avait suivi. Il s'était retourné une dernière fois vers les deux frères avant de sortir. Thor s'était agenouillé entre les genoux écartés de Loki et posé sa main sur la joue de son frère. Tête baissée, le dieu avait expulsé un sanglot étranglé qu'il avait caché sous sa tête baissée.

Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers Thor, il l'avait regardé lui aussi – Tony s'en souvenait, il en était certain.

Loki n'était pas resté une journée avec les lèvres closes et Tony avait été le témoin privilégié du spectacle que le dieu en avait donné.

D'un coup brusque, il avait arraché ses fils, détruisant ses lèvres et sa bouche tout à la fois. Le sang avait coulé à flot, teintant son menton et ses vêtements, tâchant le sol de traînées rouges. Un rire violent avait tout détruit.

Et à chaque fois que Tony s'approchait assez prêt de la prison, il remarquait autour de la bouche de Loki les cicatrices laissées par sa punition.

* * *

Thor avait dit ne pas connaître les motivations de son frère, ni le nom de celui qui avait tiré les ficelles. Clint avait balancé que dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait rien. Loki était juste un taré de plus parmi tant d'autres. Thor avait reniflé la remarque et Steve, pour aplanir encore un peu plus le débat, avait rappelé qu'il fallait plus s'inquiéter de découvrir qui était derrière tout ça, plutôt que de savoir pourquoi – comme si aucun d'entre eux n'y avait jamais pensé.

Il était inutile de faire parler Loki. Les tentatives s'étaient révélées inutiles, peu importe le nombre d'interrogatoires que Nick Fury lui avait fait passer, peu importe les agents qu'il ait envoyés et à vrai dire ça amusait plus Loki qu'autre chose de voir défiler les visages devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, c'était devenu une telle routine que le dieu pouvait deviner précisément le type de personne à qui il avait à faire et les questions qu'on lui poserait. Même passer un marché c'était révélé complètement, totalement, inéluctablement inutile.

« Vous les mortels, à essayer de régir l'univers, vous êtes tous très drôles. Quand _il_ vous tombera dessus, vous comprendrez. »

C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait lâché de cohérent.

Loki n'était rien du tout par rapport à ce qui les attendait.

Tony se disait parfois que ça allait être sacrément tendu quand l'univers leur tomberait dessus alors qu'ils arrivaient à peine à contenir un seul dieu d'un seul monde parmi les milliers d'autres – et ce même si celui qu'ils s'étaient coltinés était déjà bien gratiné.

Loki aimait parler, mais son charabia n'était qu'énigme inutiles et métaphores à rallonge.

Il parlait aussi quand Tony descendait le voir et ses discussions étaient plus ou moins mémorables.

Il donnait l'impression d'en savoir bien plus qu'eux tous – et c'était sans doute le cas. Loki était un menteur, aussi, très bon menteur et il s'arrangeait toujours pour enrober la vérité et embrouiller les esprits. Parfois, Tony se faisait prendre à son jeu.

« Ta boîte de métal n'a pas réussi à te protéger de tes agresseurs, crois-tu vraiment que celle que tu m'as construite _les_ empêcheront de venir me chercher quand _ils_ en auront envie ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha Tony trop vite. »

Loki s'était documenté sur chacun des Avengers. Le passé de Tony n'avait pas pu lui échapper, pas plus que son séjour en Afghanistan et ce qui avait conduit le roi de l'armement à se transformer en héros mondialement reconnu.

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, Stark. »

C'était plutôt rare que Loki s'adresse à lui en employant un autre qualificatif que « stupide mortel », « insignifiante créature » ou n'importe quel autre terme qui grossirait son ego en manque d'amour.

Loki se glissa jusqu'à la vitre, serpentant d'une démarche bancale et trébuchante, et y planta ses deux paumes caleuses.

Tony retint un mouvement de recul et garda ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« _Leur_ plan ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et _ils_ ne laisseront pas passer un tel échec. _Ils_ viendront me chercher et _ils_ viendront vous écraser en temps venus.

\- As-tu peur que je ne puisse te protéger ?

\- La vraie question est, est-ce que, toi, tu as peur ? »

Et Loki lui servit le tout avec le sourire le plus malade qu'il ait été donné de voir à Tony – et pour avoir passé ses derniers mois en compagnie de le sorcier, ce n'était pas rien.

Tony fit mine de ne pas être affecté et haussa les épaules, mais une pointe, sournoise et insidieuse, s'était enfoncée dans son échine et lui murmurait que tout ça n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

Tony avait fait venir tous ses joyeux camarades pour une réunion au sommet dans l'une des ailes de la tour Avengers. Bruce, en mauvais élève, était arrivé en retard et Tony n'aurait su dire si le pire c'était qu'il vivait ici ou qu'il ne semblait pas du tout prendre ça du sérieux. Avec un géant vert de cinq mètres pour le protéger, sûr que le Docteur Banner n'avait pas franchement à s'inquiéter pour sa survie, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Même Thor, qui pourtant avait passé ses derniers siècles – selon ses dires il fêterait dans quelques années son deuxième millénaire – en compagnie de Loki, paraissait si non concerné passablement inquiet.

« Il dit qu'ils viendront le chercher et qu'ils en profiteront pour nous botter le cul au passage.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas plus d'indications sur l'identité de ce "ils" dont Loki nous rabâche les oreilles depuis des semaines ? balança Steve qui déchantait déjà de ne pas avoir les réponses auxquelles il avait espérés.

\- Non, répondit Tony sans suspens. Mais je me demande s'il n'aura pas ... comment dire ... quelques informations sur le moment de leur venue dont il aime tant parler. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible que son boss lui en ait glissé un mot ou un truc du genre ?

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Loki a accès à des pouvoirs qui sont au-delà même de ma connaissance et qui échappent totalement à votre monde, approuva Thor. De ce qu'il m'a dit, il a appris beaucoup de choses durant le temps où il avait disparu.

\- Il n'y a rien sur les vidéosurveillances que Clint et moi devons nous coltiner régulièrement, fit savoir Natasha. Il dort, mange, lit, se balade parfois, mais nous n'avons rien détecté de suspect.

\- Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Loki n'a plus ses pouvoirs. S'il doit être contacté, rien ne pourra se faire comme ça l'était auparavant, remarqua Tony.

\- S'ils viennent le chercher, je veux dire ... après le fiasco qu'a été son opération, il faut être sérieux, quelle que soit la personne – ou la chose – qui est derrière tout ça, elle ne lui enverra aucun signal d'alerte, arrêta Bruce qui semblait enfin prendre conscience qu'il était lui aussi concerné. Ça ne ferait aucun sens. Il n'essaye que de t'embrouiller, Tony, et de tous nous faire tourner en bourrique. Je crois que nous n'obtiendrons rien de lui.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que le ciel nous tombe dessus, contra Steve.

\- Bizarrement ... je suis d'accord avec le Captain, approuva Tony. On ne peut pas ne rien faire. Loki ne nous dira peut-être rien, mais il est le rempart que nous avons contre ce qui se cache derrière lui. Lui seul pourra nous aider.

\- S'il souhaite seulement nous aider et là, je crois sincèrement que tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, Tony, intervint Clint en haussant les yeux au ciel. »

* * *

Tony prit l'initiative cette fois-ci. Ordinairement, Loki s'adressait à lui en premier. Il n'était à vrai dire même pas certain que celui-ci lui réponde. Il pouvait bien faire la sourde oreille et prétendre que tout ça ne le concernait pas. Mais à trop parler Loki avait fini par se dévoiler au moins un peu.

« Le gars qui t'a envoyé ici ... quand il viendra te chercher – s'il vient te chercher, mais selon toi, ça ne fait aucun doute – ce ne sera certainement pas pour te féliciter, après la catastrophe de New-York. »

L'entrée en matière était plus que maladroite et ô combien blessante pour le petit ego fragile du dieu fripon.

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à au moins essayer de flatter tes interlocuteurs ? entendit-il répliquer au fond de la prison. Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien si tu les insultes. »

Loki lui tournait le dos, assis sur le sol, les jambes croisées sous lui et les mains fermement posées sur ses genoux. Était-ce une sorte de méditation ? Tony n'en avait pas la moindre idée et à vrai dire il s'en fichait plutôt.

« Je me fous pas mal de te flatter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas te protéger si on ne sait rien. On ne pourra rien faire pour toi si on ne sait pas. Celui qui t'a envoyé ici te réduira en pièces et on restera à regarder car on ne se sera pas préparé à ça.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de vous pour me protéger.

\- C'est toi celui derrière les barreaux, pas moi. Si tu ne tiens pas le choc face à une bande de guignols en collants, comment vaincras-tu l'univers ?

\- Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Maintenant, sors, Stark. J'ai besoin de concentration. J'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit et tes piaillements m'empêchent de réfléchir.

\- Comme sa précieuse Majesté le désire. »

Tony fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir, mais au dernier moment, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour guetter si Loki avait réagi, il capta les yeux de celui-ci se poser sur lui.

* * *

Loki se tourna vers lui avec le sourire.

« En pincerais-tu pour moi, Stark ? »

Tony ricana avant de répondre :

« J'aimerais savoir comment ton esprit tordu en est arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Tu passes ton temps ici, lui rétorqua Loki sans s'offusquer de la remarque. Comme si tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

\- D'abord, j'ai à faire. Ensuite, je ne viens pas par plaisir. C'est une sorte d'obligation.

\- Mais je te vois quand même plus que les autres. »

\- Natasha et Clint ont pour tâche de regarder toutes tes vidéos – ne crois pas que c'est une partie de plaisir, tu n'as trop rien d'intéressant – et il semblerait que tu apprécies me parler, tout particulièrement. Tu ne dis jamais rien aux autres.

\- C'est parce que tu es le plus sympathique. »

Tony lui renvoya un sourire ironique pour toute réponse. En réalité, il aurait aimé faire autre chose. Ces derniers temps, il était resté bien trop souvent en compagnie de Loki et il commençait de plus en plus sérieusement à questionner son état mental – la folie avait sans doute quelque chose de contagieux.

Loki s'apprêta à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, mais un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Une alarme résonna.

Le SHIELD était en alerte.

Loki lui balança un regard interrogateur.

« Une intrusion, rien que tu ne doives craindre – »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il se sentit happé par l'arrière par une force d'une puissance qu'il avait rarement connue qui l'envoya valdingué quelques mètres plus loin. Tout son corps s'écrasa contre le mur de briques derrière lui et il grimaça. Par réflexe, il voulut porter ses mains à ses poignets, mais la chose qui venait de le terrasser l'en empêcha. Elle lui balança un coup en pleine tête, le sonnant à moitié.

Il entendit néanmoins par-dessus l'assourdissant tintement de l'alarme la voix de Loki qui hurlait :

« Fais-moi sortir, Stark. Laisse-moi sortir. »

Ce que fit Tony sans réfléchir. Loki allait peut-être participer à la fête et l'achever, mais c'était la seule issue apparente. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans les parages pour l'aider.

« Ne me fais pas regretter ça, commenta Tony en ordonnant l'ouverture de la porte à partir de sa montre. »

Un autre coup s'enfonça dans son ventre, puis sa main traîtresse se retrouva sous une botte particulièrement solide. La douleur lui arracha un cri, mais le soulagement vint lorsqu'il entendit des os craquer – fort heureusement ce n'était pas les siens et il était encore suffisamment conscient pour s'en rendre compte.

La bête qui l'avait attaqué émit un grognement de mécontentement.

Tony leva la tête et aperçut Loki aux mains avec une créature grise et difforme qui n'était pas sans rappeler les Chitauris – ils étaient revenus finalement, mais comment ... ça allait être une autre question bien amusante qui l'empêcherait de dormir durant des jours. Les mains de Loki se refermèrent violemment sur le cou de la bête et tandis qu'il l'étrangla il beugla quelque chose en une langue que Tony ignorait totalement – et cette fois-ci, ça ne ressemblait même pas à un vieux dialecte nordique.

La bête s'éteignit et s'écrasa sur le sol au même moment où Thor accourait, Natasha sur ses talons.

« Je crois que tout va bien, crut bon d'ajouter Tony pour encore alourdir le malaise qui s'était abattu au milieu d'eux tous. »

* * *

Tony avait un de ses maux de crâne et les glaçons ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. On lui avait bandé la main – certains de ses os étaient légèrement endommagés, rien de bien grave, mais il devait éviter tout mouvement brusque s'il ne souhaitait pas aggraver son cas.

Il s'était à peine remis de l'attaque qu'on lui imposait déjà une énième réunion interminable qui ne mènerait à rien du tout. N'avait-il pas assez souffert qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était inutile lorsqu'il n'avait pas son armure ? Il n'était qu'un cerveau dans un boîte et n'avait rien à faire des combats qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. À ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et s'allonger sur son canapé pour regarder un vieux film tandis qu'il se blottirait sur les genoux de Pepper pendant que celle-ci lui masserait le crâne.

Apparemment, tout ceci n'était que trop demandé. Il devait supporter les geignements de Thor sur son taré de frère et toute l'équipe d'andouilles qui l'entouraient.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser sortir, Tony, réprimanda Natasha. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que Black Widow s'en mêle.

Il appuya plus fort avec la poche de glace sur son crâne, comme pour espérer qu'elle entre dans sa tête et lui grille complètement les neurones. Au moins il n'aurait pas à tous les supporter.

« Suggérerais-tu qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il se fasse broyer par une créature bien au-dessus de sa capacité physique ? Mon frère n'a fait que l'aider, il est de nouveau dans sa cellule. Il n'a rien fait que ce qu'il devait faire. Tu ne devrais pas blâmer Tony, le défendit Thor.

\- C'était dangereux et inconsidéré, on aurait pu se retrouver avec un problème bien plus gros que quelques intrusions et nous arrivions. Tony a eu de la chance que ça ne tourne pas plus mal que ça ne l'était déjà.

\- Natasha a raison, mais il n'est plus la peine de le lui reprocher maintenant. Toute catastrophe a été évitée et les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, tempéra Bruce.

\- Rentrées dans l'ordre ... c'est ce que toi tu dis, grommela Clint. Natasha et moi avons déjà eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux vidéos surveillance et oh ... comme c'est étrange ! Notre cher ami Loki a bel et bien mis fin aux jours de la créature qui a attaqué notre bien-aimé Tony, merci à lui, c'était un geste généreux, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas désintéressé. On le voit parler avec cet engin et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Peut-être Tony peut-il nous éclairer ? »

Il se tourna vers lui, comme Natasha, Bruce, même Steve et Thor, qui lui criait du regard de ne pas accuser son frère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Tony roula des yeux et haussa des épaules.

« Les langues étrangères, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. »

* * *

Thor avait vaguement reconnu le langage parlé par Loki après écoute des enregistrements – et ils avaient vraiment de la chance car ce n'était pas clair du tout.

Il ne le parlait malheureusement pas. Il avait donc pris le soin de faire parvenir l'information à Asgard et demandait l'aide à son père, qu'il lui envoie un traducteur.

En attendant, Tony s'était une fois de plus introduit dans la salle où était enfermé Loki. Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore tourné vers lui et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça éviterait à Loki toutes les remarques qu'il pourrait lui sortir sur l'hématome qui gonflait l'un de ses deux yeux.

Tony engagea le premier la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de te remercier, lâcha-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua Loki. »

Assis sur un fauteuil, il se leva et s'avança précipitamment vers la vitre.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Stark ? N'hésite pas trop longtemps avant de répondre, mes offres ne seront pas aussi nombreuses que ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie ... »

À ces mots, les lèvres de Loki se soulevèrent d'un rictus amer.

« Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, poursuivit Tony en évitant habilement de poser ses yeux sur la bouche de Loki toujours entourées de plaies rouges, je t'ai entendu parler une langue que je ne connais pas. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Ce n'était pas comme ... ce n'était pas comme quand j'ai entendu ton frère parler il y a quelques mois. »

Loki ne lui donnerait sans doute pas la vérité. Il avait la possibilité de la contourner en lui mentant sur le contenu de ses paroles, leur vrai sens. Il était même possible qu'il s'agisse d'un code.

C'était ce à quoi ils avaient tous pensé – même Thor avait acquiescé, il était prêt à tout imaginer venant de son frère. Ils avaient repensé aux moyens de communication autrefois utilisés par Loki. Cette créature pouvait parfaitement en être un, une projection de celui qui avait tiré les ficelles derrière le grand coup d'éclats de Loki. Morte, elle ne pouvait plus servir de témoin à personne.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit cette fois-ci en une expression sournoise à laquelle Tony était bien plus habitué. Il pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper que Loki était fier de lui et de l'impression qu'il avait créée.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit ... tu penses que j'essaye d'entrer en contact avec mes camarades d'un autre monde ... mais n'as-tu toujours pas compris ? »

La malice fit lentement place à un profond désarroi sur le visage du prince déchu, sentiment que Tony n'avait jamais envisagé voir sur ces traits-là. C'était clairement se mettre à découvert, s'ouvrir à lui, que de lui montrer cette facette-là de sa personnalité.

« Je ne cherche pas à les rejoindre. Une fois qu'ils m'auront atteint, je n'aurais qu'à prier que ma fin arrive vite. Tony, je suis leur proie. »

Son nom dans la bouche de Loki le figea sur place. Il y avait comme une supplique cachée derrière ses quelques mots, une confession, aussi, qui n'était réservée qu'à lui.

Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, se sentant presque pris au piège par ces derniers mots, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Les choses prenaient vraiment une tournure très étrange.

Quand il passa la porte, il entendit la voix de Loki résonner derrière lui :

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'attraper. Vous ne m'aurez pas. C'est le message que je leur ai fait passer. »

* * *

Tony avait du mal à dormir. Ça n'avait trop rien d'inquiétant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait toujours été plutôt du genre à attendre que le sommeil ne vienne le terrasser après plusieurs jours passés sans dormir qu'à respecter un cycle normal. Mais il y avait des limites à tout. Les insomnies se poursuivaient et malgré le temps qu'il passait dans ses labos, celui durant lequel il parvenait à fermer les yeux devait se résumer à quelques minutes par-ci, par-là. Ça lui arrivait à n'importe quel moment, sans prévenir, parfois même durant les réunions du SHIELD, ce qui était plutôt embarrassant – sans compter que Clint ne se privait jamais pour prendre vidéos et photos avant de les publier sur le net.

Son équipe s'en était inquiétée – Steve était même venu le voir et avait essayé de le rassurer, lui confiant que durant la guerre, les choses les plus simples pouvaient devenir un vrai calvaire. Ça n'avait rien changé et Tony s'était résigné. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Lui-même n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être aidé – ça lui était déjà arrivé quelques années auparavant, il avait surmonté des épreuves bien plus traumatisantes que celles-là, il y arriverait de nouveau. Il le leur avait assuré, ce n'était pas grand-chose et ça finirait par passer.

Pepper s'en était inquiétée elle aussi. Elle était venue le voir quand il travaillait, avec un air contrarié qui s'était rapidement transformé en une moue triste – et il avait vraiment, vraiment eu envie de la rejoindre dans leur lit à ce moment-là, mais ça ne changerait rien.

La situation allant de mal en pis, il s'était même progressivement délocalisé dans les bureaux du SHIELD. Il travaillait là-bas, mangeait là-bas et parfois – quelques toutes petites fois - il trouvait le sommeil. C'était un sommeil agité et loin d'être réparateur, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Tony sursauta quand un bruit fit sonner l'alarme à tous les étages de son cerveau. Les yeux grands ouverts, il guetta chaque recoin de la pièce et manqua de s'écrouler quand il se releva brusquement.

Il n'y avait que Loki qui se tenait en face de lui, nonchalamment adossé au mur de sa prison. À ses pieds roulait le verre qu'il venait de faire tomber.

« Tes rêves sont mouvementés, Tony Stark, fit-il savoir. »

Tony émergeait à peine et il sentait encore autour de lui le poids de la ferraille et le vide de l'espace prêt à l'engloutir. Il faisait froid et nuit et la peur le paralysait.

« Tu parles et tu geins. »

Tony parvint finalement à fixer son regard vers son interlocuteur. Il se calma et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« C'est sans doute toi qu'il faut remercier, répliqua-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Mes nuits étaient bien plus tranquilles auparavant.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre là où tu es lorsque tu dors, Tony. Tu ne devrais pas avoir si peur du noir. »

Et la leçon lui venait de celui qui enchaînait sieste sur sieste sans jamais vraiment s'endormir.

* * *

Loki avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa cellule depuis des heures. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, comme s'il cherchait à le percer d'un simple regard – pour enfin parvenir à admirer les étoiles, sans doute.

Tony quitta la vitre de laquelle il l'observait, passa la barrière de sécurité et s'installa sur le fauteuil dans la pièce.

Même à ce moment, Loki ne daigna accorder d'attention à autre chose que le toit qui le couvrait depuis des mois.

« Parle-moi de _lui_, déclara Tony, sans savoir si Loki allait lui répondre. Tu parles toujours d'eux au pluriel, tu dis qu'ils sont plusieurs, mais je suis certain qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul. Parle-moi de _lui_. Comment est-il ?

\- _Il_ est ... commença Loki qu'une voix presque absente. Il est puissant, dans le sens le plus terrible du terme. Il est si puissant que je pense que même Odin, qui clame être tout puissant, ne pourrait rivaliser avec son pouvoir. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi puissant auparavant. »

Loki délaissa alors son plafond tant chéri pour Tony et le regard qu'il lui lança le terrifia.

Il y avait un mélange d'admiration, de fascination et de peur qui dansaient ensemble dans ses yeux. C'était sans doute cette lueur qui avait brillé dans ses yeux la première fois où Loki avait rencontré son bourreau et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant.

Loki avait sans doute su ce qui l'attendait dès le départ – la mort, la folie, la douleur – et s'y était pourtant lancé à bras ouverts, réclamant peut-être même un pareil sort.

« J'ai vu tellement de mondes différents, des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, aussi intelligent et brillant puisses-tu être pour quelqu'un de ton espèce. J'ai vu des horreurs qui t'aurais sans doute retourné l'estomac, mais je n'ai jamais été le témoin d'autant de chaos et de terreur que lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il vit pour la destruction, il est la destruction. J'ai cru perdre la tête parfois lorsqu'il ... lorsqu'il s'insinuait dans mon esprit, lorsqu'il m'a emmené là où je prie mes ancêtres pour ne jamais retourner ... Tony, je te dis ceci alors que je suis un dieu, que je maîtrise la sorcellerie et des forces dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence et ... j'ai peur de _lui_. »

Mais à ce moment, ce n'était pas tant la perspective de faire face au monstre qui était parvenu à créer la terreur chez le dieu du mensonge lui-même – celui qui ne rêvait que de chaos – qui faisait réellement peur à Tony que les yeux déments qui lui faisaient face.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été facile de prendre Thor à part. Les autres membres de l'équipe risquait de se montrer un peu suspicieux. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony et Thor étaient inséparables. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Plus ils s'évitaient, moins il y avait d'éclats. Tony appréciait sincèrement son équipier qui l'impressionnait par sa force et son indéfectible bonté, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il y avait un monde entre eux deux.

Cette fois-ci, leur rencontre serait pourtant nécessaire. Thor était le seul de l'équipe à vraiment connaître Loki – et à s'en soucier, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Si quelqu'un pouvait prendre au sérieux les propos de Tony, ce serait Thor et personne d'autre - et puis l'équipe au complet n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, les autres se méfieraient plus qu'autre chose.

À l'abri des regards, il attira le dieu de la foudre qui posait du haut de ses deux mètres un regard inquiet sur lui – Tony ne douta pas une seule seconde que Thor puisse deviner qu'il se tramait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

« J'ai quelques confessions à te faire.

\- De quoi souhaites-tu me parler mon ami ?

\- Il s'agit de Loki. »

Thor s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et la main qui se posa sur l'épaule de Tony la serra un peu trop fort.

Ses yeux évitèrent le regard de Tony et se fondirent dans l'obscurité.

« Il ne veut toujours pas me voir. Il refuse que j'approche sa cellule et je n'ai pas ... je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de m'opposer à lui. Je comprends son rejet, bien que ... »

Thor se tut et Tony crut l'entendre étouffer un sanglot avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui.

« J'aimerais lui parler, Tony. Mon frère me manque beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit. Qu'as-tu à me dire sur lui ?

\- Il s'est confié à moi à plusieurs reprises et je me demande parfois s'il y a de la sincérité dans ses paroles ou si tout ce qu'il me sort n'est que mensonge. Il m'a parlé de son ... de son bourreau. Celui qu'il nomme Thanos. Il paraissait fasciné et le regretter ... mais il était aussi terrifié, Thor. Que devons-nous craindre si ton frère, qu'on sait, pardonne-moi l'expression, plutôt instable et avec une certaine attirance pour le chaos, a peur de cet être ?

\- Loki reste malgré tout un atout. Je sais que le reste de l'équipe n'en croira pas un mot, mais j'espère que tu le feras. Nous avons besoin de Loki et même si vous ne voulez pas lui faire confiance, je crois toujours en lui et je sais qu'il se tiendra à nos côtés quand nous en aurons besoin. Je me souviens du regard de Loki, enfant, lorsqu'il regardait notre père. Il n'y avait rien de telle que l'admiration qu'il lui portait, mais tout ceci s'est estompé avec le temps et il ne lui ait resté que la haine. Ce monstre dont il parle l'a blessé profondément, bien plus que ce que mon père a pu faire. Il se retournera contre lui, Tony, tu peux me croire. »

Thor appuya son affirmation d'un regard sérieux.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, si tu ne veux pas avoir confiance en Loki. Mais sache que mon frère t'apprécie. La parole est facile avec lui, les confessions ne le sont pas et les oreilles qui y ont eu droit sont rares. »

Sur ces mots, Thor lui offrit un sourire amical – bien que Tony le sentit forcé – et le quitta.

* * *

« Tu ne parles jamais de toi, Tony. »

Interpellé par l'homme qui s'était levé dans sa cage de verre, Tony leva la tête de son smartphone où il consultait les derniers rapports qu'avait établi Pepper – accompagnés de quelques réprimandes de cette dernière car Tony délaissait les Stark Industries, délaissait ses recherches, la délaissait elle aussi.

Il eut un léger sourire pour soulever ses lèvres, puis un ricanement lui échappa presque trop vite.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, je n'attends que ta coopération.

\- Il faudra cependant que je te connaisse pour que je puisse te faire confiance si tu souhaites que je te révèle mes plus sombres secrets.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, taquina Tony. »

Le dieu ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il se planta devant la vitre, le fixa de ses yeux devenus sombres par la détermination inflexible qui venait de les teinter et usa de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

« Tu connais ma famille, tu connais mon frère et mon père, mais d'où viens-tu, toi ? Si tu souhaites que je parle, Tony, il faudra que toi aussi tu parles.

\- Ne prétends pas ne jamais avoir entendu parler de mon père. Je suis certain que tu t'es arrangé pour tout connaître de notre passé, à nous tous, lorsque tu es descendu sur Terre.

\- Oh ... oui, Howard Stark, est-ce bien cela ?

\- Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir plus. Ce nom se suffit à lui-même. »

Un rire transperça la paroi qui les séparait et ce fut comme si Tony se retrouvait à nu.

« Il y a beaucoup d'amertume dans ta voix, Tony. Ton père était-il si effroyable ? Peut-il seulement être pire que le mien ?

\- Il t'a élevé en prince.

\- Il m'a menti.

\- Tous les parents mentent, rappela Tony. Ils ne le font pas que pour nous protéger, ils se protègent eux-mêmes, c'est quelque chose de parfaitement humain. Mais les choses ne sont peut-être pas pareilles dans votre monde ... »

Les lèvres de Loki se pincèrent, comme si la remarque l'avait brûlé à vif et qu'il refusait de laisser aller sa douleur et sa colère.

« Tout le monde pense que je lui en veux de m'avoir menti sur mes origines ... mais qu'importe. Je lui en veux de m'avoir menti sur ses espérances. Il m'a fait croire que je pourrais un jour atteindre ce que je croyais qu'il attendait de moi. Ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Nos deux pères peuvent donc se tenir la main. Le mien aussi espérait que je devienne ce que je n'étais pas. »

À ces mots le sourire de Loki s'estompa définitivement et celui-ci se détourna de lui. Le dieu fripon s'éloigna, mais Tony ne s'en était jamais senti aussi proche.

* * *

Jongler entre sa vie de play-boy richissime et de génie transformé en héros n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. Les évènements de New York avait déjà porté un coup au mur qui séparait ses deux vies, mais désormais les pierres ne cessaient de tomber et ce rempart de s'effriter peu à peu.

Iron Man qu'il s'était juré de ne pas faire entrer dans sa vie privée – et moins encore dans sa relation avec Pepper – s'insinuait partout. Les heures durant lesquelles il était Tony et celles où il enfilait le costume d super-héros ne se différenciaient plus.

Pepper, elle non plus, ne les différenciait pas. Elle le lui faisait savoir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait – et les occasions se faisaient rares, Tony évitant peu à peu de la retrouver chez eux.

Elle était pleine de bonnes intentions, Tony en était persuadé. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui avant tout, comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début - elle était sa tête à penser, l'épaule sur laquelle il se reposait, la main qu'il attrapait pour se relever, la voix qui lui ordonnait de se taire quand il allait trop loin. Pepper était sa collègue, sa meilleure amie et son amante alors comment avait-il pu finir par la dénigrer comme il en était venu à le faire ?

Il ignorait ses messages, coupait ses appels le plus rapidement possible, évitait leurs rendez-vous, ne lui parlait presque plus – et c'était à peine s'ils avaient dormi ensemble depuis New-York. Elle ne méritait rien de tout cela – et il le sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il la trompait honteusement.

Elle aussi avait dû le sentir, car lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, des valises pleines à craquer sur les bras, les yeux au bord des larmes, elle lui lança un regard brûlant de colère.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Pepper, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. »

Mais il le pensait sincèrement. Il valait mieux, même, qu'il s'en aille, plutôt qu'il la laisse partir.

« Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu n'es plus là, tu ne m'adresses presque plus la parole ... cela dure depuis des mois, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il, en baissant tout de même les yeux pour protéger sa fierté. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais les évènements de New York ... Ça a bouleversé toutes nos vies. Steve, Clint et Natasha ont passé les derniers mots dans les bâtiments du SHIELD, le docteur Banner ne les a pas quittés une seule fois et Thor ... c'est à peine s'il est rentré chez lui ... Loki ... je dois – nous devons – tout faire pour éviter un autre massacre. »

Il vit Pepper tressaillir à l'entente du nom du dieu et ce fut comme si le rire du dénommé avait résonné dans la pièce. Tony jeta un regard aux alentours, mais il ne vit personne d'autre que Pepper.

« Tony ... tu ne te rends même pas compte des proportions que cela a pris. Il t'obsède.

\- Il ne m'obsède pas, je dois ... je dois m'en charger.

\- _Vous_, vous devez vous en charger. »

Pepper ne prêta plus attention aux supplications qui suivirent. Elle le salua sur le pas de la porte avant de la claquer derrière elle.

Et Tony réalisa qu'il s'était jusqu'alors durement trompé.

* * *

Sans Pepper, rester chez lui était devenu invivable. Il n'y avait plus une seule once d'attache vers la réalité.

Il s'était établi un coin dans les bureaux du SHIELD – et Fury avait beau le houspiller, ça ne changerait rien, on ne l'y délogerait pas – et s'il ne hantait pas les couloirs à faire les cents pas, il travaillait dans les laboratoires.

Mais toujours, invariablement, inéluctablement, il revenait à la prison où était enfermé Loki.

C'état presque devenu un passage obligé au bout d'un moment. Ça le calmait un peu et parfois il parvenait à s'endormir après avoir visité son vieil ennemi.

Quand les journées étaient trop longues et les nuits trop dures, il allait s'asseoir devant la vitre de verre qui le séparait de Loki et l'écoutait parler – quoi qu'il se contentait tout autant de l'observer, de détailler ses mouvements et chacun des traits de son visage et de son corps, comme certain qu'il devait absolument le connaître dans les moindres détails pour se préserver de lui.

Tony se dirigea vers les tableaux de commande et cela éveilla la curiosité de Loki qui se redressa sur son lit.

Après quelques manipulations, Tony se tourna et le fixa.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Loki.

\- Je crois que tous oublient que c'est précisément mon père qui a créé le SHIELD et que j'ai passé plus de temps dans mon enfance à arpenter les lieux qu'ils ne pourront jamais le faire en une vie de travail. Rien ne m'échappe et certainement pas les systèmes de contrôle de chacune des portes que je pourrais décider de couper si je le souhaitais. »

Un sourire narquois s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Loki, comme s'il venait de comprendre le sens exact des paroles de Tony.

« Ouvre la porte.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Me crois-tu fou à ce point ?

\- Tu n'es pas fou, mais je sais que tu veux le faire et que tu le feras. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu utilisé les commandes des caméras de vidéosurveillance ? Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu les utilises. Tu ne veux pas que tes camarades sachent que tu passes autant de temps ici. Mais je devine que tu as d'autres intentions que de rester prostré sur ton fauteuil à me regarder. Ouvre la porte, Tony, je ne me répéterai pas. »

Loki n'en aurait pas besoin. Tony s'exécuterait il en était certain, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas vraiment la raison.

« Entre, je ne sortirai pas, déclara Loki dont les yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur démente lorsqu'il le vit bidouiller le système de commande. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Loki ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme il le lui avait dit. Il attendit et Tony le rejoignit à l'intérieur de la cellule, guidé par une force invisible.

Ils se jaugèrent, en face à face, sans savoir ce qu'ils devaient ou pouvaient faire. Ce fut Loki, finalement, qui fit le premier pas et qui attrapa Tony par les cheveux, écorchant la peau de son crâne de ses ongles acérés.

* * *

S'assurer que personne ne pourrait les voir n'avait rien d'une option. C'était nécessaire et obligatoire si Tony ne souhaitait avoir de gros ennuis – il en avait déjà de toute façon.

Bizarrement, c'était également une manière de se dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Si cela restait confiné aux quelques heures qu'il passait dans la cellule de Loki, cela n'avait rien de tout à fait réel. Du jour où quelqu'un viendrait à le découvrir, Tony n'aurait tout simplement plus la possibilité se mentir à lui-même.

Loki ne se gênait même plus pour lui faire des avances et ce sans attendre que les systèmes de vidéosurveillance soient brouillés. Pour lui répondre, Tony se contentait de ricaner et de lui lancer quelques piques sarcastiques, histoire d'éveiller le moins de soupçons possibles.

Généralement, ça finissait par quelques signes de Loki – qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il voulait être seul avec lui – et Tony s'exécutait sans se faire prier.

Il se moquait pas mal de se retrouver dans la même cellule que Loki. La première fois passée, toute peur s'était dissipée. Il ne restait plus que la fascination qui nourrissait chacune de leur rencontre.

Loki s'était pourtant privé jusqu'à présent d'infliger toute scène à Tony, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le surprenne sur les écrans de contrôle.

Tony était seulement passé dans la pièce par hasard et se retrouver face à l'image de Loki, rampant sur le sol de sa cellule, se roulant par terre et délirant seul, lui broya les entrailles.

Il se précipita sans réfléchir vers la prison et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la cellule. Il se jeta sur Loki dont le regard vagabondait sans parvenir à fixer un point dans le vide.

« Ecoute-moi, écoute ma voix, chuchota-t-il. »

Loki ne répondit pas, mais sa main attrapa le bras de Tony et le serra.

Tony ne trouva rien de mieux que de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure qui courait sur ses cuisses.

« Peu importe ce que tu as vu, ce que tu as entendu, c'est fini. Je suis là désormais.

\- Tony, murmura Loki. »

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres du dieu. Son regard se calma finalement.

Il se redressa et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il. »

Tony secoua la tête. Il se fichait pas mal de ses excuses. Il se fichait pas mal des conséquences qu'allaient avoir son geste.

Il se pencha vers Loki et après avoir repoussé ses cheveux, ses mains et levé son menton vers le sien, il l'embrassa.

* * *

Les yeux de ses coéquipiers étaient rivés sur lui comme le feu des projecteurs qui le mettraient en vedette sur un plateau télévisé – à cela près qu'il ne serait ni acclamé, ni applaudi. Il se ferait sans doute remonter les bretelles par chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il ne pourrait même plus compter sur le soutien de Thor – pas après ce qu'il avait vu sur les vidéosurveillances. Le Dieu de la foudre le fixait sans ciller et son regard criait à la trahison. Tony comprit alors tout le sens de l'expression qui voulait que des yeux puissent lancer des éclairs – il se dit même que le type qui avait fait cette comparaison pour la première fois c'était sans doute retrouvé face à un dieu nordique carrément furax.

Natasha elle aussi le dévisageait avec insistance et c'était sans parler de Clint qui ne lui adressait même plus un mot – il avait parfois le droit à une moue horrifiée, rien de plus. Steve et Bruce s'étaient quant à eux abstenus de tout commentaire.

Fury lui avait d'ores et déjà passé un savon – et interdit son accès aux prisons. Ses mouvements au sein du SHIELD étaient restreints et tous minutieusement contrôlés. Il était lui aussi fait prisonnier – c'était un comble.

« Je ne veux pas me justifier et je considère toujours que je n'ai pas à le faire, rétorqua-t-il pour briser le silence. »

Il était à peu près certain que son insolence couplée à la nonchalance qu'il affichait sans honte exaspérait profondément ses coéquipiers et ça lui importait peu à vrai dire – il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre, leur confiance était partie en fumée et sa liberté avec.

« J'ai parfois mis en doute tes décisions, ainsi que ton sens des responsabilités, Tony, mais te rends-tu seulement compte de la dangerosité de la situation ? lâcha Natasha. »

Elle était comme souvent la première à le reprendre. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle et cela n'étonna pas Tony, d'autant plus qu'elle se retrouvait personnellement impliquée cette fois-ci. Natasha prenait le parti de Clint et partageait sa peine et Tony comprenait.

Il ne céderait pas pour autant.

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, grinça Clint qui serra les poings sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, Tony, mais tu n'as pas les pleins pouvoirs. Tu restes un agent, comme nous tous, au service du SHIELD -

\- Je ne suis pas un agent, coupa Tony en retournant un regard en biais à Natasha. J'ai accepté de vous suivre, mais je ne suis pas un agent et je ne travaille pas pour le SHIELD.

\- Loki est un prisonnier, entrer dans sa cellule sans en demander l'autorisation et trafiquer les caméras de vidéosurveillance comme tu l'as fait étaient contraires aux règles de sécurité qui régissent l'enceinte de cet établissement et quand bien même tu jugerais que ces règles sont futiles, tu as vu que Loki est dangereux et tu sais que ce que tu as fait aurait pu conduire à une catastrophe, déclara Steve avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- J'assume ce que j'ai fait. Ce qui est arrivé entre Loki et moi n'était pas prévu, jamais je n'ai imaginé que ça puisse arriver, mais c'est quand même arrivé et je ne m'en excuserai pas.

\- Il va bientôt nous sortir qu'il en est amoureux et que ça ne se contrôle pas, cracha Clint. »

L'archer se leva d'un bond et fut retenu par la poigne de Natasha.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Ça devient n'importe quoi. »

Il se retourna brusquement vers Tony et pour la première fois depuis des jours il s'adressa directement à lui.

« Le monde n'est pas ton terrain de jeu, Stark. Que tu te fiches de mon cas personnel et du passif que j'ai avec Loki, grand bien m'en fasse, mais tous tes coéquipiers ont souffert de ce taré. New-York en a souffert, ses habitants aussi – ce que tu prétends défendre. Tu en as personnellement souffert. Je ne te comprends tout simplement pas et je ne veux pas te comprendre, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Clint quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Natasha le suivit rapidement, après s'être excusée auprès de l'équipe.

Ne restèrent plus que Thor, Steve et Bruce pour le toiser.

Tony se décida finalement à révéler à son équipe ce que lui avait confié Loki. Qu'il le croit ou non n'avait pas grande importance. Il n'espérait pas regagner leur confiance - pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il souhaitait simplement qu'il l'écoute et chacun prendrait par la suite la décision qui lui semblerait la meilleure.

« Loki m'a dit qu'on l'avait contacté. Il ne m'a pas dit exactement qui viendrait, et je ne pense pas qu'il le sache vraiment, mais il en est inquiet. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours selon lui. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y croire, mais je pense qu'il faut que nous en informions le SHIELD et que nous nous préparions. »

Steve parut réfléchir pendant un moment, avant de prendre la parole :

« Je l'interrogerai pour confirmer tes dires. Il aura plutôt intérêt à me dire la vérité. »

Bruce sembla acquiescer.

Quand ils quittèrent tous la pièce, il lui lança un regard déçu et Tony dut se l'avouer, c'était bien plus blessant que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Thor l'escorta finalement jusqu'à sa chambre improvisée et avant de partir, lui confia à demi-mot :

« Je savais qu'il t'appréciait, Tony, mais tâche de ne pas te méprendre sur ses intentions. Tu pourrais t'en trouver gravement affecté. »

Au moment où il disparut, Tony déglutit.

* * *

Le SHIELD n'avait pas pris à la légère ses avertissements – en réalité, c'était plutôt ceux de Captain America qui avait alarmé Nick Fury. Steve avait rapidement procédé à l'interrogatoire du dieu qui s'était docilement prêté au jeu – celui-ci avait néanmoins spécifié ne pas vouloir la présence de son frère dans la même pièce que lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, New York avait été évacuée, l'armée s'était entassée dans la ville devenue déserte et le SHIELD avait mis ses meilleurs éléments sur le coup – Tony compris.

Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps avant que les extraterrestres ne débarquent et qu'ils soient accueillis comme il se doit.

Iron Patriot avait même fait le chemin pour l'occasion. Rhodey s'était d'ailleurs entretenu avec Tony avant que tout cela n'arrive – avant que le chaos ne déferle une fois de plus sur New-York. Il s'était montré inquiet pour lui, mais Tony n'avait reçu aucun jugement de sa part.

Natasha, Clint et Steve avaient d'ores et déjà embarqué à bord d'un planeur. Thor s'était perché haut sur un immeuble et Hulk était resté au sol, devant les forces armées. Loki, lui, hurlait sa rage dans sa cage. Les mots de Tony n'avaient eu aucun poids lorsqu'il avait suggéré de libérer le dieu.

Tony survolait les bâtiments du SHIELD et envoyait valser les aliens qui s'adonnaient à l'escalade. Rhodey couvrait ses arrières et Hulk barrait le passage à tous leurs ennemis qui tenteraient d'approcher leur cible, comme un bouclier vivant.

Nick Fury avait bien posté toute une armée et ses meilleurs hommes. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas suffit. Les extraterrestres dépassaient largement leur nombre et leur force. Même Thor et la foudre qu'il abattait sur la ville ne pouvait en venir à bout.

Le combat se déplaça rapidement à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Steve et Natasha jouèrent des coudes dans le hall d'entrée – que surveillait d'un œil vif Hawkeye, perché sur les hauteurs de la construction. Hulk et Thor se chargèrent de la protection rapprochée de Loki - histoire de vraiment décourager les quelques créatures qui auraient pu s'introduire dans les locaux. Iron Patriot et lui firent plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Pour arrêter le flot continu de bestioles qui les menaçaient, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de les perdre dans le labyrinthe qu'était le SHIELD.

Ils furent cependant bien vite surpassés par leurs ennemis et tous se replièrent à l'intérieur. Tony aperçut, toujours dans sa cage, Loki qui le suivait du regard et le suppliait - presque – de le libérer. Ses yeux naviguaient rapidement entre les membres de son équipe, les extraterrestres et le sorcier.

Il serait blâmé si les choses dérapaient. On l'accuserait et on l'exclurait à jamais des Avengers. Mais qu'avait-il réellement à perdre ? Il n'avait plus la confiance d'aucun d'entre eux – hormis celle de Rhodey qui malgré toutes ses conneries continuaient de croire en lui et en son esprit détraqué – et la moitié d'eux devait si non ressentir un profond agacement à son égard, complètement le détester.

Faire sortir Loki de sa cage, le libérer de ses chaînes et lui rendre ses pouvoirs étaient à peu près la seule solution qu'il leur restait. Ils étaient en train de perdre la bataille à vue d'œil et que pourrait-il arriver de pire de toute façon – oh rien de moins que la réduction en esclavage dont rêvait sans doute Loki, quelques années de souffrance et une mort lente.

Tony secoua brusquement la tête. Il devait croire en cette chance qu'il avait de s'en sortir. Il ne s'était pas laissé berner par Loki, tout ce qu'il avait vu était la vérité. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de le libérer – il ne pouvait en décider tout seul.

Il avisa d'un coup d'œil rapide Steve qui bataillait – submergé – par une horde de créatures. Il visa juste et libéra son ami avant de se projeter dans sa direction. Ils se placèrent dos à dos – et oh, Steve ne le haïssait peut-être pas complètement – et Iron Man prêta main forte au Captain America.

Dans le boucan d'enfer qui les encerclait, il parvint à hurler à Steve :

« Il faut libérer le géant, Steve. Il est notre seul espoir.

\- Il est dangereux, Tony. La dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation à New-York, il a bien failli nous écraser.

\- Il sera de notre côté cette fois-ci. Les aliens ne sont plus ses alliés. Fais-moi confiance. Fais confiance à Thor, lui aussi le pense.

\- Thor est biaisé par la compassion qu'il éprouve pour celui qu'il pense toujours être son frère. Tu es partial car tu t'es dévoilé à lui. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que les choses empirent simplement parce que tu crois en lui. Et même s'ils ne se retournent pas contre nous, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne prendra pas ses jambes à son cou et ne nous laissera pas nous débrouiller ? »

La question était légitime. Loki pourrait parfaitement s'enfuir et ça ne justifierait pas nécessairement la retraite des extraterrestres. Si Loki se barrait et les laissait avec les aliens sur les bras, ils avaient tout perdu.

« Rien ne me l'assure, mais je sais que Loki craint ces bestioles autant que nous. Je sais aussi qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à nous voir mourir tous – Thor compris – entre les doigts des marionnettes de celui qui lui a fait vivre un enfer. Il faut que l'on tente ça, Steve. Il le faut. »

Tony pulvérisa le bras qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de la précieuse tête du super-soldat. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et le regarda. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit largement à ce qu'ils se comprennent.

Steve acquiesça :

« Occupe-toi du sceptre. J'avertis Thor, qu'il se tienne en position et nous ouvrirons la porte quand tu seras revenu. »

Tony se dirigea vers la sortie et manqua de se faire pulvériser par le poing qui fonça vers lui. Il ne l'évita que du fait de l'aide d'Hawkeye qui avait planté une flèche dans la tête de son ennemi. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Clint parut hésiter un moment, mais fonça – dégommant au passage quelques autres extraterrestres.

« Quel est le plan ? lui lança Clint en tirant une énième flèche. »

Tony s'arrêta brusquement. Ce qu'il allait dire ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Il doutait même que Clint l'accepte. Hawkeye était même bien capable de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Tant pis, Tony était prêt à prendre le risque :

« Steve et Thor s'apprêtent à libérer Loki. Je vais récupérer son sceptre. »

Clint tiqua et lui fit les gros yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Si je n'avais pas vu ce que j'ai vu sur les caméras de surveillance, j'aurais dit que tu es un grand malade, mais ça ne m'aurait pas tellement étonné. Mais avec ce que j'ai vu, je pense juste que tu es taré et que c'est pire que ce je croyais.

\- Est-ce que tu me suis ? fut tout ce que Tony trouva à dire. »

Clint hocha la tête et ils se lancèrent à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour arriver au coffre blindé qui renfermait l'engin de Loki. Tony désactiva les systèmes de sécurité sur le regard décontenancé de Clint :

« Ça ne sert donc vraiment à rien qu'ils modifient les codes de sécurité ... »

Tony eut un sourire amusé derrière son casque quand la porte se leva.

Ils repartirent avec le sceptre et retrouvèrent rapidement leurs acolytes. Black Widow les accueillit à l'entrée d'un regard circonspect. À l'opposé de la pièce, Steve et Thor se débattaient toujours avec les extraterrestres.

Tony fit connaître sa présence et Steve ne tarda pas à déverrouiller la prison de Loki qui bondit littéralement hors de sa cage.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Thor l'attrapa au cou et Loki ne broncha même pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tombait à terre, délivré du collier qu'il haïssait, du collier qui aspirait ses pouvoirs.

Au bout des doigts du sorcier s'entortillèrent de petites volutes vertes. Quand il se redressa, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux, il pointa sa main vers Tony. Le sceptre lui échappa des doigts pour atterrirent dans ceux de Loki.

Les sorts fusèrent alors et Loki se dédoubla comme jamais Tony ne l'avait vu faire. C'était comme si toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée dans sa cage venait d'exploser. Sa force semblait inépuisable et Tony comprit alors pourquoi Thor avait pris tant de précaution avec son frère.

Le Dieu de la foudre, à ce moment, se joignit à son frère et à eux seuls, en unissant leurs forces, ils parvinrent à repousser leurs ennemis hors de la pièce. Un sentiment d'inutilité se propagea dans reste de l'équipe qui se faisait maintenant plus spectateur qu'acteur de ce conflit.

Steve les réveilla tous lorsqu'ils parvinrent à sortir des bâtiments du SHIELD. Il fonça le premier pour prêter main forte aux soldats – et se joindre à Hulk qui traînait toujours dans les parages. Tous le suivirent, tandis que Thor et Loki continuaient à repousser toujours plus loin les extraterrestres.

Mais le flux ne semblait pas diminuer et se produit finalement ce que Tony avait redouté – ce que tous avaient redouté.

Loki leur avait prêté main forte et se battait à leurs côtés, mais personne ne pouvait se fier à lui.

Il lança un regard à Tony quand il appuya son sceptre à deux mains. Il parut s'excuser, avec des yeux tristes, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de disparaître dans un tonnerre retentissant.

Tous se figèrent – Avengers, soldats et extraterrestres réunis. Puis les aliens décampèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Ils étaient tous sauvés et le plan de Loki avait marché.

Et Tony s'en mordrait les doigts.

* * *

Les dégâts étaient catastrophiques. Les routes étaient en travaux, les bâtiments se reconstruisaient, mais le SHIELD, lui, était une vraie ruine. Les Avengers auraient aimé se féliciter de l'absence de perte civile, mais la ville avait été évacuée par précaution – et ça n'avait pas empêché les autres pertes. De nombreux soldats étaient morts et encore plus nombreux étaient les blessés.

Tony aurait voulu se dire que ce n'était rien comparé à New-York, si l'on omettait les pertes matérielles du SHIELD, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

On l'avait mis en cellule juste après et ce ne fut qu'après les longues négociations de Steve – qui avait immédiatement pris sa défense – que Fury avait accepté de le relâcher. Le plan avait été orchestré par eux tous, les Avengers, pas seulement par l'esprit tordu d'un milliardaire mégalomane – c'étaient les mots précis utilisés par le directeur du SHIELD. Tony avait ricané en voyant Captain America lui offrir son soutien et lui avait ordonné de se taire, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Steve qui l'avait remballé. Il ne s'était pas tu pour autant et avait affirmé que tout ceci était son idée et que Steve, Thor et Clint avaient été influencés par son incommensurable génie.

Steve n'avait rien lâché. Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble - comme une équipe. Ils assumeraient la sanction ensemble – comme une équipe.

Les recherches étaient déjà lancées pour retrouver Loki – c'était principalement Thor qui s'en chargeait, avec une guerrière venue tout droit de sa contrée du nom de Sif, si Tony ne se méprenait pas. Mais si Thor restait optimiste, Tony, lui, avait peu d'espoir de voir le dieu fripon débarquer sur Terre.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il se doutait que Loki leur glisserait entre les doigts – c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. La trahison n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Il se sentait abandonné – et c'était terriblement stupide, Loki était encore son adversaire quelques mois plus tôt. Quand Loki les avait quittés, il n'avait pas eu droit à une parole, à peine un regard – et que signifiait-il vraiment ? lui était-il seulement destiné ?

Il aurait préféré ne pas se sentir aussi faible. Il n'y était pas habitué, ça n'arrivait pas souvent et hormis le jour où il avait perdu ses parents, il n'y avait eu que les fois où Pepper s'était éloignée pour le quitter qu'il avait été démuni et déboussolé. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation – il connaissait à peine Loki et ... c'était Loki, bordel, son soi-disant pire ennemi, un taré génocidaire, menteur et sans scrupule, rien qui ne ressemblait à un ami cher.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé recevoir un peu plus de considération – Tony avait littéralement mis sa position, sa carrière, sa réputation et sa vie en danger pour ce type.

Rhodey était le premier à lui avoir apporté son soutien. Steve et Bruce avaient suivi. Même Clint – et c'était sans doute ce qui lui avait le plus fait chaud au cœur – lui avait exprimé de la compassion – selon lui, Natasha l'y avait poussé.

Thor partageait son chagrin – et Tony ne doutait pas que celui du dieu était bien plus grand que le sien.

Étrangement, ils s'étaient rapprochés après ces évènements. Thor s'était mis à lui conter des histoires sur Loki – comme pour que Tony apprenne à connaître un peu mieux le sorcier et peut-être pour essayer de lui montrer une autre facette de la personnalité complexe de son frère et lui redonner confiance – et il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne lui rendre visite à la tour Stark et qu'ils s'asseyent sur le toit, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Tony tendit une bière à Thor qui la prit avec plaisir, mais le sourire éclatant du dieu se fana rapidement.

« Je n'ai jamais osé te demander ...

\- Tu as peur de me poser une question, s'esclaffa Tony. Vas-y, balance, je peux tout entendre. Même si ça concerne ton royaume, vas-y.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, ça te concerne toi, mon ami. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Le sourire de Tony se dissipa, il reprit son sérieux et parvint à ne pas perdre la face.

« Non, non. Je ne pense pas. Je sais qu'il compte pour moi, mais je n'en suis pas amoureux.

\- Crois-tu qu'il l'est, lui ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il s'est avant tout servi de moi, mais ça a dû vraiment lui en coûter de se confier comme il l'a fait.

\- S'il tient à toi, il reviendra. »

La conversation prit tout son sens. Thor comptait énormément sur lui pour revoir un jour Loki – et Tony ne lui en voulait pas, à vrai dire, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, certain d'avoir entendu un bruit au dehors. Pourtant tout était calme dans sa chambre et Jarvis n'avait donné aucune alerte.

Il se leva malgré lui, malgré la fatigue et se traîna jusque dans le salon. Il fit face à une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon et sans hésitation il sortit. Le vent frais de la nuit vint se frotter contre sa peau et en hérisser chacun des pores. Il frissonna, mais sourit, un peu soulagé de cette frayeur nocturne qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce n'était sans doute rien. Il n'avait cru qu'entendre un bruit, mais ça venait sans doute de ses frères ou peut-être de Thor qui avait lourdement atterri sur son toit – pas qu'il débarque souvent la nuit, mais on ne savait jamais avec lui.

Il restait sur ses gardes depuis des mois, toujours pas remis des évènements passés. Ces attaques, ces forces qu'il combattait avec les Avengers, le dépassaient, même s'il préférait se le cacher – et Loki est toujours porté disparu, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« À qui essayes-tu de faire croire cela, Tony ? »

La voix qui avait répondu à son subconscient le surprit. Il en chercha du regard l'origine, jusqu'à poser son regard encore endormi sur une silhouette haute et altière qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Elle sortit de l'ombre pour se montrer à lui, mais Tony n'avait pas eu de doute. Il avait reconnu ce ton moqueur.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné.

Loki pouvait-il vraiment se trouver devant lui ? Il avait disparu, était parti en fumée, il s'était carapaté et personne ne l'avait revu depuis.

« Es-tu vraiment là ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton esprit qui te joue des tours, rassure-toi. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Loki se fit plus doux lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui.

« Je voulais te revoir. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, dit-il. »

Cela sonnait un peu comme une excuse et le pathétique de la situation fit rire Tony. Une pointe d'amertume ternit l'éclat sur sa langue.

« Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il que tu es là ? Ton frère - ton frère sait-il que tu es ici ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère, Tony. J'ai prévu de lui rendre une visite, histoire qu'il arrête de me pleurer – une fois encore. Pour le moment, je suis ici pour toi. »

Loki se planta devant lui, de toute sa hauteur et posa un regard à la fois supérieur et protecteur – cette seule pensée lui parut tout à fait paradoxale, mais après tout, passablement vraie, Loki avait bien sauvé sa tête, _deux fois_.

« Je voulais te revoir, confia-t-il sans honte. »

Loki posa ses doigts sur la main de Tony, sans la prendre pourtant, qui lui retourna un regard torve.

« Es-tu seulement là ? N'est-ce pas un autre de tes tours tordus comme tu sais parfaitement les jouer ? »

Tony n'avait pas oublié les manipulations et les tromperies qui avaient suivi le court séjour de Loki dans les prisons du SHIELD. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce dont le dieu fripon était capable – pas qu'il en soit vraiment inquiet, ni qu'il lui en veuille, après tout, il n'y avait pas matière à déception, il n'était ni naïf, ni stupide et savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec Loki, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être humilié.

« Tu m'offenses, Tony, déclara Loki qui retira subitement sa main, comme si l'épiderme de Tony était soudainement si brûlante que son contact en devenait insupportable.

\- Je n'espère pas.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pas fait le chemin jusqu'à toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une simple illusion ? Tu y as eu recours par le passé.

\- Par le passé, tu le dis toi-même. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire cela. Je n'ai pas prévu de rester, ni de vous affronter. Je te l'ai dit, je voulais seulement te revoir. »

Tony considéra la situation. Il posa longuement ses yeux sur Loki, cherchant peut-être à savoir s'il disait vrai. Il lui avait pourtant été impossible d'imaginer tout ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit dérangé de son vieil ennemi. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il s'en sorte mieux désormais.

Il ne réfléchit plus longtemps. Autant profiter de la situation et au diable les conséquences.

« À genoux, ordonna Tony. »

Loki l'interrogea du regard pendant un moment, sans doute pour comprendre la raison de se revirement de situation.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tony, content de l'effet produit et de ce qui suivrait sans doute.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour durcir à nouveau ses traits et reprendre là où il en était.

« J'ai dit, à genoux. »

Le ton ferme de sa voix fit plier le dieu fripon qui s'exécuta finalement. Tony plongea sa main dans le chevelure de Loki qui leva la tête vers lui, attentif et patient – mais les yeux pétillements et la bouche déjà entrouverte et prête à se vouer à tous ses désirs mirent à rude épreuve le contrôle de Tony.

« Dis-moi que tu regrettes d'être parti.

\- Je regrette d'être parti, s'exécuta le dieu sans sourciller.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'aurais jamais dû partir comme tu l'as fait et que tu t'en excuses.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme je l'ai fait et je m'en excuse profondément.

\- Dis-moi que tu es revenu parce que je te manquais.

\- Tu me manques, Tony. »

La moue sur le visage de Loki lui aurait presque fait croire en sa sincérité et les mains de Loki qui remontaient sur ses cuisses pour agripper sa ceinture lui criait de se laisser aller à ses envies.

La boucle céda et des doigts vinrent lentement masser ses hanches.

Quand Loki se rapprocha, Tony le repoussa d'un geste sûr de la main.

« Suis-moi. »

Loki sur ses talons, Tony retourna dans sa chambre où il le déshabilla. Il retira chacun des vêtements de Loki, couche par couche, sans que celui-ci n'intervienne, sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Il vit pour la première fois son corps en entier – les muscles de son torse, de ses épaules, de ses cuisses et de son dos. Il discerna les cicatrices dissimulées sous la pâleur de la peau de Loki et devina des combats derrière chacune des marques – il vit même la lutte sur ses chevilles et ses poignets.

Il le fit allonger sur le lit.

Tony prit alors son temps pour se mettre à nu sous les yeux curieux de Loki qui le dévorait du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne.

La surprise frappa Loki et lorsque Tony balaya de nouveau ses avances pour se couler contre son torse.

« Dis-moi que tu seras là demain matin, continua Tony.

\- Je serai là, demain matin.

\- Dis-moi que tu seras là après demain.

\- Je serai là, après-demain.

\- Dis-moi que tu seras là le jour d'après.

\- Tony ... Je ne peux pas te garantir que je serais toujours là, je ne peux pas rester éternellement, je dois – »

Tony se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Loki.

« Dis-le moi ou quitte cette chambre maintenant.

\- Tony ...

\- Il n'y a pas d'option, Loki, pas cette fois-ci. »

Loki soupira et passa sa main sur la hanche de Tony.

« Je serai là, le jour d'après. Je te le promets. »

Et il laissa Tony entrelacer leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.


End file.
